Arranged Marriage Shoujou Be A sweet DarlingBe My Sweet Darling
by BellaGothp
Summary: Aira Sayahi is a high school girl and also the leader of the drama department. She was always a cheerful person, but everything changed when she began to feel something for Nee Rance. When she discovers that Nee Rance is dating the princess of class 12, Oh Eun Princess, she ends up getting drunk. The poor Nee Rance gets stuck with taking her home but because of an accident
1. Chapter 1 the story began

Shoujou/Romance Fanfiction

Published:Saturday June 15, 2013

Author:Brenda Franchezca G. Cruz

Okay First Introduction I Will Tell you About The Girl Who Made This Story

Name:Brenda Franchezca G Cruz

Birthday:January 18 2002

Star Sign:Capricorn

Age:11 "Young Author Huh?"

Attitude:Very Simple,Loudmouth,Love's Playing Virtual Worlds,Otaku addict,J/KDrama,Only 2 inspiritation "Max Records,Owl City"

=P XD

Blood Type:Ab "MY Blood Is Very Hard To find =P I'm kinda half,"

Okay So Do You Guys Wanna Know This Story?!

Let's Get Start Okay ^_^

This Is About A Girl Who Falls Inlove With The Guy He Admire does he like him?! It's Because She's Getting Really Annoyed If He's Hanging Out With The Other Girl's Suddenly a incident happened Sayahi Accidently Hitted Rance And Knock him off and they woke up, sleeping in the same bed, they're parents Told them to get married right away I's There love could bring into this state?

Sayahi POV's

My Name Is Aiara Sayahi

I'm A second year at radloff's Highschool

I'am also the president of the drama club.

I'll Also Tell you Advanced,

I've Been Feeling Moody Recently.

Sayahi:What Are You Doing Rance?! How Can You Be Talking Freely to those girls? When the performance is nextweek?! – I can't take all those responsibility for these mood- Are You that free?! Are You their tutor? Have you finished balancing the account book and handed it in?!

Rance:mmm

Sayahi:What about inspecting the set?!

Rance:Just Did It.

Sayahi:The repairs for long pins?!

Rance:The Repair shop said they'll send someone over.

Sayahi:Then…then did you check whether everyone knows their lines?!

Sayahi:So You Did A Great Job?! –shout-

Rance:…. That's… Your Job As The President.

Sayahi:ugh!

Rance:…Sorry

Sayahi:-What's this? If you do everything I have nothing to say!-

Random girl:Man, how stubborn can you be!

Sayahi:You girls not in the acting club! Don't Hang around here doing nothing!

Random gurls:Taking out your anger on us! =P

Sayahi:HMMP! –stomp,stomp,stomp-

Rance:-I have no idea. Sayahi always seems angry at me.

Random Stuff Members:Hey Rance, What Did you do to nanhi that makes her always angry at you?

Rance:Well….-She seems to get genuinely angry these days… Nowadays especially…what did I do wrong?

Normal POV'S

Sayahi bff:You know, Maybe You're like the kind of people who express their feelings like that.

Sayahi bff:Don't say things that don't make sense!

Sayahi:What?!

Sayahi bff:Maybe you like him?

Sayahi:-I like Rance?... Rance?-

Sayahi bff:But, It just seems like that. How come you only seem to be angry at rance

And you've become quite tense lately.

Sayahi:-peek- - That Rance?-

Sayahi:-…He's kinda eccentric. What kind of hobby is that! (gardening….)… No way I like him…

Sayahi:EH!?

Random Students:Hey, Did you hear the news they say that Rance and Princess are a couple?

Random gurl:Oh princess?

Random gossiper:You know… the queen of the class 12.

Random gurl:Really? Wow… lucky. They kinda suit each other.

Sayahi:-sigh they really must be going out =c-

Staff members:Haha! Come come everyone drink drink! Cheers!

Todays performance was a suceses!

Rance:But… Are students Allowed to drink alcohol…?

Random staff:Shhh?! Shut your mouth model student

Random staff:Ah Sumayi! Are you okay? You look quite drunk

Sayi:eheheh.

Rance:I Think you've had enough.

Sumayi:-drank gibberish- GO AWAY! You stupid guyzz oohh eh! Mo..more alcohol give me more alcohol!

Random staff:She's Not in a right state of mind. Someone should take her home rance you take her "Youre not going to drink anyway."

Rance:me?

Rance:awhh! Youre so heavy!

After that day Rance and sumayi woked up and they're parents get them get married as early as the month strikes Because They were sleeping together, =P

Sign board"Congratulations Marriage Nee Rance,Aira Sumayi

Sumayi:-I mean, is it okay to do stuff like this right away?

Rance:-Mind is currently in space-

-They're Parents Are Cheering-

Priest:O You, The Groom Swear That you will take this bride as your wife, to love and respect as long as you live? – what a wretched world… High-shool marriages-

Rance:….Yes…. – currently in mind in the galaxy-

Priest:And do you, the bride, swear to take this groom as your husband, to love and assist as long as you live?

Sumayi:-but who cares I really like him- YES!

Months later.

Sumayi:Did you sleep well? – Rance is now my only darling

Rance:-=_= how lame its not a dream and its already been a months already-

TO BE CONTINUED =p no spoilers or I will stop writing the story!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Rance Is Having A crazy Dream of their Marriage- -awoke

Sayahi:What Kind of Nonesense are you talking about.

It's already been a month….

Rance:-Ah… I remember. Th… that's right.

Sayahi:MMMaya…. It's Sunday, So I'm Going Back To Bed.

You Catch Up on Your Sleep Too.

Rance:…..I Really Did Get Married It's The Truth..

Flashback After The incident.

Rance Father:What is this! What have you done!

Rance Mother:Dear…. Calm Down.

Rance Father:We Sent You To Seoul to study! Are You Insane Huh?!

Rance Mother:Calm Down We Need To Hear Rance's Side.

Rance Father:So If You Did Nothing at all why would the girl's family tell you to stop studying and take care of her!

Rance:… To Tell the truth… I Don't Remember A Thing. –it's a bit strange…. But it's the truth.

Rance Father:What Are you Going to do!?

Rance Mother:Dear..

Rance Grandma:…. You Have to let them… what else can you do? –cough- Get married.

Rance Father:Mother!

Rance:….Gra…Grandma! But I'm Still In Highschool….!

Rance Grandpa:So what? I Got married to your grandma when I was 14…

Rance Grandma:Honey… Do You Know what my dream is?

Rance grandpa:…what?

Rance Grandma:It's To hug My Grandchild, Rance's Child Before I die

Rance Grandpa:-cough-… Darling… You Will Have To give up that dream. We don't know when we will die My sole dream is to finish my life with you. Honey… whew, I Can now die Hapilly

Rance Father:Father,Mother You Can't Die What Are You talking about….

Rance Father:OKAY! GET MARRIED RIGHT AWAY!

Rance-Surprised- EH?!

Shana:…. Brother Are You okay? Father is really to much. Always doing what he wants…

Rance-Sigh- Shana Don't Worry Too much Shana. If Grandma And Grandpa Are Happy Then I Don't Care Who I marry. I'll work out in the end.

Shana:Brother…..-sniff-

Rance:-Freeze- …What?... Someone's Coming To Our House Now?!

Rance:Did You Forget We Have To keep this a secret from everyone! Even Though she's a friend…

Sayahi:She Is Fine. She's Hannah My Bff

Rance:No! If You Keep Doing this then everyone will know. We Need To protect this secret!

Sayahi:-tsk-

Sfx:Ding dong

-rance panicking-

Rance:Geh. She must be here! Eek!

-Gah! What should I do-

"Quickly –ah My hair here!-

-AH I should get rid of this wedding photo first,-

-Gah… My Clothes!-

Rance:Don't Forget! Top Secret! You Can't tell! Alright? –closed closet door-

Hannnah:Are You Alone At Home?

Sayahi:Eh? Ah… Mm So, Come in…

Sayahi:Ka~ Oh no~ Masumi Said To miya…

Hannah:Oh, Masumi Honestly, His neck is too short~ he's such a coward too.

Sayahi:Heh~ I Still love masumi~

Hannah:Hu hu~ Don't I Kind of look like Ayumi?

Rance:-They're Reading manga ….How Long Is Hannah planning to stay?"

Sayahi:You Look More Like Tsukikage!

Rance:-Ah…. This is a Problem. I Urgently need to go to the bathroom please leave! –fiddle,fiddle-

Rance:….No… no more! Eeeahhh This is my limit! I can't wait anymore

Sayahi:-startled-

Hannah:-Pfft! Throw up's coffee-

Rance:Hahahha… Where's the bathroom?

Hannah:What?! What were you two doing! What kind of relationship are you in? tell the truth

Sayahi:-guilty- Whew… I guess I have to the truth is….

Rance:What is this cold tasteless… feeling

Sayahi:…The Truth is, we are…..

Rance-Fastly Cover's Sayahi mouths and said-

Just Friends.

Sayahi:We Are The world~ best friends~ lalalala Right? Right? We're friends

Sayahi And Rance:Bye! Take care! See You At School!

Hannah:-Something is strange..-

Rance:Whew. Lucky We Went over that safely.

Sayahi:Tsk. But You're Still trying to reassure yourself.

Rance:…..It….. It's All okay Now anyway… so from now on don't bring any more people home.

Sayahi:Are You Embarassed about marrying me? Do you want to hide our marriage that badly?

Rance:….

Rance"…No That's… Its not like that But you know our social standing..

Sayahi:Fine! I don't care! Stupid!

-Night time at bed-

Sayahi:…Are you asleep?

Rance:..Mm…No.

Sayahi:…I've been thinking… Maybe We shouldn't have gotten married no matter what our parents said.

Will we do okay from now on?

Rance:Of Course

Sayahi:Really? Will we really?

Rance:Yeah.

Sayahi:If, Maybe if…. A day comes when you regret it, will you tell me? I'll do what you want me to

Rance:Are you telling the truth?

Sayahi:No. hee!

Rance:…

Rance:That's Fine if you won't…. It doesn't Concern me either Way.

Sayahi:…..I'm Okay with anything too.

Both:-anyway, right now… Good night,

To be continued XD Chapter Release Not Really Sure Review and Vote for the story XD

By-Do Do Chan Do do chan is the real author who made the story I revised it with this, it's a manga collection Be My Sweet Darling

A Korean Manwha ^_^


	3. Chapter 3 The Walkie Talkie!

Sorry For Late Updates Ehehehe

xD School Is Near So I'll Be Very Busy I'll Write The Next Chapter Tomorrow

Sayahi:Here! Take it – hehe…

Rance:This…

Sayahi:It's Yours! I'll be calling in this phone from now on,

So keept it with you at all costs!

Rance:-….I somehow feel a huge burden on my shoulders.

Sayahi:lalalala~

Rance:-this can't be…-

Rance:But I think I really don't…

Sayahi:-ANGER!-

-… Thinking that was a huge mistake.

Sayahi:Hu Hu~ Can you hear me okay?

Rance:Hell…

-Fx sound phone:Darling!~ pick up the phone~!

-Since then the phone rang without considering the place or time.

Rance:Calling During School Is obvious,

Sayahi:How far are you?

-but calling while I'm in the bathroom…

Rance:I forgo…

Sayahi:-poke poke-

Sayahi:Rance! Why did you leave the phone behind I told you to always carry it!

Sayahi:Al-Ways!

Rance:-It felt like I was being crushed by a giant cell phone.

Sayahi:-Heh~ You Can even do these kind of things it was a good idea to give him a cellphone.

It's good because I can listen to his voice whenever I want, and it gives me comfort to know where he is…

Sayahi:I wonder what is he doing now…

-beep-

Rance:Hello?

Sayahi:Ah rance it's me you know right now..

SFX:disconnect

Rance:Hey, Sorry, But It's Really Hard For me to talk right now. Let's talk later.

Teacher:WHO WENT SMOKING IN THE BATHROOM? COME ON OUT NOW! I KNOW WHO IT IS!

-Doo doo doo-

Sayahi:What's this

"-

Sayahi:hello? It's me what was that- before- why did you have to hang up like that?

Rance:anyway… now…

Random student:Rance! Hurry up we need to grab the science equipment!

-hang up doo doo dooo-

Sayahi:ACK! –shock

Sayahi:What's this?! He's not the only one that is busy! I'm busy too!

Fine if that's how you want it !

Math Teacher:Right… So, Here EH~ Y And X~ something this will come up in the test, so underline this part

-Darling~~ Pick up the phone Darling~

Math Teacher:Who is it?! Who's playing with their phone during class?!

Class Hasn't Finished Yet!

Rance:Ah… Sorry!

-Fx sound:I'm Sorry. The Person You Are Calling Is not available…

Sayahi:Now you turn your phone off?

RANCE! Why did you turn off your phone, ending the call whenever you want to?!

Rance:if it's abot the power thing it's because you called while I was in class

If you keep doing stuff like that it really becomes difficult for me.

Sayahi:… me calling is difficult for you?

Rance:Yeah. And I also want you to call in moderation you do it so much that it's a burden…

-woozing

Sayahi:A burden?

-rance's phone ringing-

-sayahi snatched it

Girls voice:Hello? Hello? Isn't this rance's phone number … oh .. no why isn't there any response?

-splash throws it at the aquarium

Rance:Wh.. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Sayahi:WHO TOLD YOU TO GIVE AWAY YOUR PHONE NUMBER TO GIRLS?! DID YO THINK I GAVE YOU THE PHONE TO DO THAT?!

AND THEN YOU DON'T PICK UP MY CALLS BECAUSE IT'S A BURDEN AND IT'S DIFFICULT FOR YOU?

RanceL… That phone was for me personally. Do I need to get your permission for everything I do on it?

Sayahi:YES!

Rance:what?

Sayahi- said blushing- BECAUSE WE'RE MARRIED!

Rance:eh?

Sayahi:You're Mine!

-sayahi runned-

Sayahi's parents:SAYAHHI!

Rance:I'm sorry.

Sayahi's Father:Wh.. What's wrong son in law did you have a fight?

Sayahi's father:No, Well… Son in law Wouldn't have done anything wrong- anything wrong- I just wish that you'd understand sayahi- we can say that she's always been clingy, ever since she was a child it's very unusual….

Ah! That's some time ago, there was something like this-

_ Sayahi's father began telling a story

I think Nanhi was about 8…. She had a doll that she loved very much.

She'd Always Be with the doll, awake or asleep you could say that she was always hugging the doll.

Then one day, she had a fight with one of her younger cousins about that doll.

Sayahi's Younger cousin:GIVE IT!

Sayahi:It's Mine!

Sayahi:If I can't have the doll then no one can…..! – squish stomp-

…. She screamed as she wrecked the doll she kept so close to her.

Rance:-Wrecked doll = Me - -Shiver-

Sayahi's Father:AH-! NO~ I MEAN~ The point of the sory isn't that!

Sayahi's Father:AH HA HA…. So~ what I mean is~

All of this~ I think it's because she likes son in law…..

Aigooo~ Sometimes I lose track o what I'm saying AH HA HAHA HA.

Rance:… Leet's Go in. its cold, and our parent's are worried

Sayahi:I'm Fine! This Bothersome and Troublesome existene is better out here.

Rance:huk.

Sayahi:And if You Want An Apology You Should Just go in. Because I haven't done anything wrong!

Rance:….Um

Sayahi: I mean What I Said! I'm Not Going To apologise!

Rance:I want to apologise.

Rance:No matter what happened, the truth is that I thought your calls were bothersome and I apologise for that. I promise I won't think of that anymore.

Sayahi:… Promsie me other things.

Sayahi:You'll Pick Up my calls from now on.

Rance:okay

Sayahi:And don't leave your phone off!

Rance:I'm Not going to turn it off.

Sayahi:Don't Give your number to anyone else!

Rance:I won't …..

Rance:…. But Don't You think my phone won't work now?

You did drop it in the water after all.

Sayahi:…! OH NO! REALLY? AW MAN~ SUCH A WASTE!

OOOOOHHHHHHHH~~~~~~~! *sound fx Light bulb!*

Sayahi:AHHHH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Walkie Talkie!

Sayahi:here. Take these walkie talkies! These are better than cellphones because only two can speak on these~

Sayahi:These Have A Radius Of 1km-3km So let's Test it out! I'll Try from over there so you have to reply!

Sayahi:Hey- Hey! Can you Hear Me ?! Reply, Over-.'

Rance:I can Hear You Fine….

Sayahi:You Didn't Say Over!

Rance:Over…

XD EHEHEHEHEHE TOO MUCH EXPECTATIONS HUH?! TO BE CONTINUED =p Another life of being distracted

I mean burden

A do do chan Story. I don't Own Anything Be my Sweet Darling Goes To Do do Chan

I only revised it in fanfictions


End file.
